


Bitter Waters

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela contemplates Kirkwall's harbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of my initial response to the prompt 'sea life' on fan_flashworks, to fit within the double drabble format.

Isabela sat at the far end of the docks, watching the steam rise from Kirkwall harbour. The forges carelessly dumped their wastewater, used to cool the iron as it was worked, into the sewers. It drained into Darktown, washing effluent before it, and the warmth coated the rock tunnels with condensation. Perfect conditions for chokedamp. By the time the runoff reached the harbour, it still retained enough heat to hiss on contact.  
  
The heated water was bad enough, but the heavy metals in it were poisoning the bay. Only the poorest fished in the harbour proper, casting their lines from the wharves. Those who could afford it sailed beyond the cliffs to find a catch in the open sea. There was no way of telling where the Hanged Man's mystery chowder was caught, so Isabela avoided it on principle.  
  
"Rivaini," came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Varric strolling along the docks as though he owned them. "Admiring our fair harbour?"  
  
"It's a stinking cesspool," she said, wrinkling her nose. A mockery of the sea, confined within quarry walls.

"But it's  _our_  stinking cesspool," Varric agreed amiably, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Yours, maybe," she said. Never hers.


End file.
